


Adam's Birthday

by 67policebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets Adam a present for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> my first Midam fanfic!

It was Adam's birthday soon, and Michael knew that its traditional to get people presents on their birthday. He didn't understand why, but he knew it would make Adam happy. So he ended up getting him something.   
The next day, Adam woke up, and realized that today was his birthday. He stretched and yawned, thinking that Michael, the only one sharing a house with him, wouldn't get him anything. He's an angel, to him it's stupid and unreasonable. So Adam turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"Adam. Today is your birthday. I got you a present." Michael whispered over Adam's shoulder from where he now laid beside him.   
"Really? I didn't expect anything from an angel." Adam turned around to face him.   
"Yes. Open it." He gave Adam a small, blue box. He opened it and looked at a beautiful, bright orange necklace.   
"Is... Is this a real gem?" Adam asked, surprised.   
"Of course." Michael laid a kiss on Adam's cheek. "Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> don't forgot to comment :)


End file.
